Un amor revivido, Naruhina
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: han pasado ya 27 anos desde que termino la 4 guerra ninja, y ante este paso de tiempo Hinata se ha convertido en la lider de su Clan asi que garcias a esto se revelaran secretos del pasado que pueden salvar al futuro, y la relacion de Hinata y Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Un amor revivido

Este es el fanfict en el que llevo pensando un largo tiempo, al fin me anime a hacerlo y ojala les agrade son adicta al naruhina, así que mi fancfict se basara mucho en la relación de ambos; comenzamos.

Tras la 4 guerra ninja, la paz regreso a Konoha al igual que Sasuke, y ahora han pasado 27 anos de tranquilidad donde ya nuestros personajes ya tienen hijos y continúan con sus vidas ahora con Naruto siendo el 7 Hokage.

Hinata Hyuuga se ha convertido en la líder de su clan, pero debido a secretos y alianzas del pasado, ahora su clan se encuentra envuelto en un dilema que si creece arrazara con el clan y propablemente con konoha, todo esto hara que las rencillas del pasado y las heridas comienzen a sanar y permitan decifrar los misterios que están poniendo en peligro la integridad del clan Hyuuga, asi como la relación de Hinata y Naruto.

Capitulo 1. El clan Hyuuga amenazado

Era una tarde de verano y Naruto estaba en su oficina como Hokage, cuando llega repentinamente el equipo 8, sin incluir a Hinata (Kiba, Shino y Kurenai).

Naruto: ¡Hola chicos, que grata sorpresa! , ¿Como han estado?

Kurenai: Bastante bien Naruto, pero dime ¿estas muy ocupado o podemos hablar contigo de un asunto importante?

Naruto: ammm bueno, de hecho no estoy muy ocupado, además es raro que vengan ustedes hasta aquí por algo, asi que díganme ¿Qué sucede?

Kurenai: se trata de Hinata y su Clan veras es que…

Kiba (interrumpiendo a Kurenai): ¿estas segura Kurenai-sensei de que esto es una buena idea? Hinata no quiere que hagamos esto, y lo sabes bien. Ella se molestara cuando se entere de lo que has hablado con este idiota.

Shino: Kiba, debes de ser mas maduro, ya no somos niños y Hinata necesita ayuda aunque no quiera reconocerlo, somos sus compañeros , que ella no quiera reconocer su debilidad, no impide que hagamos lo necesario para asegurar su bienestar.

Kiba: bueno tienes razón aun así, Hinata se molestara.

Kurenai: eso no me importa se podrá molestar pero estará bien y así estaré mas tranquila, si es por su seguridad no importa si me odia.

Naruto: ¡Ya es suficiente! Me confunden y no me dicen nada, así que digan lo que vinieron a decir ya me tienen preocupado y me están haciendo enojar.

Kiba: (señalando a Naruto) ¡TU IDIOTA! ¡No por que seas el Hokage te creas con el derecho de hablarnos así!…

Kurenai: (dirigiéndose a Kiba) ES SUFICIENTE, NO VINIMOS AQUÍ A PELEAR, (dirigiéndose a Naruto) Naruto podremos decirte las cosas pero, debes entender que se nos prohíbe darte la información completa, espero que con la información que te daremos sea suficiente para que puedas hacer algo por Hinata y su Clan, ya que corren un peligro eminente…

Naruto: espera un momento, ¿todo el Clan? Yo pensaba que solo Hinata corría peligro, que de por si ya era grave, pero ahora me dices que su Clan entero esta en problemas, habla claro Kurenai y dime todo al respecto.

Shino: kurenai ya te ha dicho que no puede la información completa, pero si la dejaras de interrumpir podría darte un poco mas de detalles al respecto, así que no seas impaciente y escucha.

Naruto: Pero a que te refieres con ¿que no pueden darme la información completa?

Kurenai: bueno tú sabes que Hinata se ha convertido en la líder de su Clan ya desde hace algún tiempo, ¿no es así?

Naruto: si claro, pero eso que tiene ¿que ver con que no puedan decirme nada?

Kurenai: Naruto, tu y Hinata hace ya mucho tiempo atrás, tuvieron una relación complicada que no tuvo un muy buen final, desde entonces ustedes ya no son tan cercanos como antes; por consiguiente Hinata no desea involucrarte en todo este asunto, además ella cree que debe ser una líder fuerte, por las expectativas que se esperan de ella, por ende tiene la idea errónea, de que se vera débil si pide ayuda.

Naruto: (sonrojado y enojado)! PERO LO NUESTRO TERMINO HACE MUCHO, NO ES PARA QUE SIGA HABIENDO RENCOR, NI NADA! … ADEMAS UN LIDER FUERTE DEBE SABER CUANDO NECESITA AYUDA APRENDER A ACEPTARLA POR EL BIEN DE LA GENTE QUE DEPENDE DE EL…

Kurenai: ¡ESO YA LO SE!, deja de estar de escandaloso repitiendo cosas obvias, y mejor tranquilízate y escúchame con claridad, no importa ya su pasado; solo interesa que la ayudes ¿entendiste bien Naruto?

Naruto: si, si esta bien. Ahora así dime que pasa de que se trata todo esto.

Kurenai: veras Naruto hace muchos años ya, el Clan Hyuuga formo una alianza con otro Clan poderoso de otra aldea…

Naruto: ¿otro Clan? ¿Que Clan? ¿Cual aldea? ¿Que tipo de alianza?

Kiba: CALLATE NARUTO Y DEJA DE INTERRUMPIR A KURENAI-SENSEI

Kurenai: Naruto, esas preguntas no puedo responderlas, dado que es información confidencial, y Hinata aun tiene cosas que hacer y decisiones que tomar antes de poder revelar esa información, así que tendrás que hablar con ella, para que este enterada de que vinimos y que vea si es conveniente o no que te dé, los demás detalles.

Naruto: Ya veo, tendré que hablar con ella… Bueno, pero dime primero todo lo que puedas decirme así, mínimo ella se sienta un poco mas obligada a hablar conmigo.

Kurenai: esta bien, Naruto; como te decía al formarse esta poderosa alianza entre el Clan Hyuuga, y el otro Clan, cuyo nombre no puedo revelarte; hay compromisos que deben cumplirse, uno de los mas importantes, es que si alguno de los Clanes en cuestión tiene problemas, el otro Clan ira a ayudar.

Naruto: y dime, ahora que el Clan Hyuuga tiene problemas ¿vendrá el otro Clan a apoyarlos? O ¿como para que me dices esto?

Kurenai: no, no. De hecho la situación es a la inversa el otro Clan esta en problemas y el Clan Hyuuga ira a apoyarlos. Pero la amenaza es tan grande que temo que el Clan Hyuuga no podrán solos con esto, por eso he venido a verte; Hinata necesita que más ninjas de Konoha la apoyen en todo esto.

Naruto: ya entiendo, suena serio pero, hay un problema ¿Cómo quieren que mande ayuda si no me das toda la información suficiente, además por que siendo yo el Hokage, es que no sabia de esta alianza hasta ahora?

Kurenai: simple, es que esta alianza se forjo cuando aun Tsunade-sama era la Hokage, tiempo después de la 4 guerra ninja.

Naruto: (Haciendo un berrinche para si mismo) ¡Baa-chan! ¿Porqué no me dijo nada, de todo esto? Típico en ella, no decirme nada.

Kiba: ¿entonces que harás? ¿Ayudaras a Hinata, o que harás? Su Clan no podrá con algo tan fuerte ellos solos.

Naruto: eso ya me quedo claro, mira: primero tendré que hablar con Hinata, y tratar de sacarle la información, sino obtengo nada ya será cuestión de pensar en otro plan.

Kiba: Bueno si ese es tu plan entonces prepara otro, dudo que Hinata coopere, pero bueno has lo que sea, siempre y cuando hagas algo. Shino y yo tenemos que irnos, nos vemos mañana.

Shino: cualquier cosa que pase deben informarnos, por favor.

Naruto: claro chicos los mantendré informados. Kurenai por favor podrías quedarte un momento desearía hablar de varias cosas contigo.

Kurenai: si tratas de sacarme mas información de la que te he dado, déjame decirte de una vez que no pierdas tu tiempo por que no te diré nada mas…

Naruto: (interrumpiendo a Kurenai) No, no, nada de eso.

Kurenai: a no, entonces dime ¿de que deseas hablar?

Naruto: Kurenai, tu ya sabes una parte de mi historia con Hinata, pero te falta conocer la otra parte.

Kurenai: Naruto, yo se bien lo que paso con ustedes hace mucho tiempo, lo se todo.

Naruto: te equivocas de hecho solo conoces, la versión de Hinata de como ocurrieron las cosas, y yo iba dejar que las cosas se quedaran así, pero dadas las circunstancias y que necesitare de que alguien me ayude a convencerla de que hable conmigo; te explicare mi versión de los hechos. Hoy sabrás, mis motivos por los cuales hice las cosas como las hice y lo que influyo en mi rompimiento con Hinata.


	2. Chapter 2

Tras una larga conversación Naruto está a punto de revelar, las cosas que lo hicieron alejarse de Hinata y desde ahora empezaremos a entender el presente de los personajes, a través de un vistazo a sus pasados.

Capitulo 2. La más dulce relación, el peor de los rompimientos

Kurenai: Ja. Naruto deberías ser más claro, solo sé que el motivo para terminar con ella, fue el siemple hecho de que tú te sentías aun enamorado de Sakura, a pesar de que ella ya estaba en una relación con Sasuke en aquel momento, y ya llevabas con Hinata 3 años de novios.

Naruto: Ammm bueno, en parte hay algo de realidad en ese aspecto, no lo niego; fue uno de los motivos, pero no fue el mas importante.

Kurenai: si no mal lo recuerdo, este rompimiento fue de la siguiente manera

_Inicio de un flash back_

_Naruto pensativo está en el campo de entrenamiento donde él le dijo a Hinata que le agradaban las personas como ella, es ya cerca de atardecer._

_Hinata: Hola, Naruto-kun_

_Naruto: Ah, hola Hinata (lo dice sin mucho ánimo)_

_Hinata: "Mmm creo que hoy, mi Naruto-kun está preocupado por algo, ojala me pueda ayudarlo."_

_Hinata: Naruto-kun se te nota que estas preocupado, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?_

_Naruto: "no hay más remedio tendré que decirle, aun así no quiero herir sus sentimientos, pero si debo hacerlo, lo haré."_

_Hinata: Naruto-kun dime, ¿en que piensas?_

_Naruto: Hinata, tu y yo, tu sabes, hemos estado saliendo ya durante un largo tiempo; ¿no es verdad?_

_Hinata: (poniéndose roja y jugando con sus dedos) s-si , ya llevamos juntos, 3 años. "Los mejores 3 años de mi vida" _

_Naruto: Guau! tanto tiempo! Mmmm pensé que era menos, pero bueno. Sabes con esto de que ya llevamos tanto tiempo juntos me gustaría pedirte algo que supongo que debí haberte pedido antes._

_Hinata:"Oh no. ¡Naruto-kun va a pedirme ESO! O eso ya lo había esperado, es mas lo deseo hace mucho, pero no sé que hacer ahora…." (Poniéndose roja como jitomate) ¿Aaamm… Cc-claro-o-o d-dime?_

_Naruto: Hinata, quiero…. Que terminemos._

_Hinata: O eso he deseado desde hace ya tiempo, Naruto-kun….. Perdona.. ¿Podrías repetirme que fue lo que dijiste?_

_Naruto: Aaa, bueno ya sabes, es que he tenido dudas sobre nuestra relación, y espero que no lo tomes a mal, pero, deseo terminar, tú sabes nuestra relación: ya no ser novios._

_Hinata: Naruto-kun, dime…. Por qué…. Estas molesto conmigo….. hice algo mal….. es por algo que no haya hecho? (apunto de llorar)_

_Naruto: no es nada de eso Hinata, no es por lo que pasa o no pasa, simplemente es por lo que no podemos ser o dejar de ser._

_Hinata: (aun confundida) No entiendo nada naruto-kun, dime a que te refieres, por favor se claro._

_Naruto: bien quieras que sea claro, con gusto aclaro tus dudas, es por el hecho de que tú no puedes dejar de ser tu y yo no puedo dejar de ser yo._

_Hinata:.. Pero naruto-kun eso sigue sin ser algo claro…._

_Naruto: AAY, ¿NO ES OBVIO? ¡TU NO ERES SAKURA!_

_Hinata: Na-naruto-kun (con los ojos llorosos)_

_Naruto: si así es, aun amo a sakura, porque soy Naruto Usumaki y siempre estuve enamorado de ella, no he podido olvidarla y que ella salga, con Sasuke, me está matando… no puedo fingir mas, soy quien soy, y tu eres quien tu eres; vez nada cambia._

_Hinata: pero... Pero… Na-naruto-ku-kukun, no me digas algo así…. Pensé que éramos felices…_

_Naruto: lamento decepcionarte, pero, no es así, tu lo eras y me amas; yo solo no quería estar solo, así que olvídame, yo solo quería estar con alguien, eso era todo… ya me harte de fingir… así que henos aquí…. terminando._

_Hinata: ¿Naruto-kun es esto algún tipo de broma cruel?_

_Naruto: NO! ¡POR QUE NO QUIERES ENTENDER! ¡NUNCA SENTI NADA POR TI! SOLO FUISTE CON LO QUE EVITE ESTAR SOLO, PERO YA ME ABURRISTE (lo dice cerrando lo puños, y viéndose enojado)._

_Hinata: Na-naruto…kun …. (Estirando sus manos tímidamente para tomar su brazo)_

_Naruto: (quitándose a Hinata de una sacudida) Ahora, sigue con tu vida, que eso hare yo; solo sigue con tu vida y deja esto en el pasado, velo como el tonto error que fue._

_Hinata: (explotando en tristeza y cólera) ASI QUE ESTOS 3 AÑOS, ¿SOLO FUERON ESO PARA TI? ¿UN ERROR? … PARA TI SERAN UN ERROR, PERO PARA MI FUERON EL MEJOR ERROR DE MI VIDA, LO MAS MAGNIFICO QUE ME PODRIA HABER OCURRIDO. (Llorando desconsoladamente) Naruto-kun tu sabes que te deseo lo mejor, cuídate, nos vemos luego…_

_Naruto: No quiero verte luego, Hinata; ya no quiero verte mas, estar contigo me recordaría lo estúpido que he sido, al estar contigo._

_Hinata: Na-na-ruu-too-kun… está bien.. s-si eso es lo que deseas… si tu eres feliz, yo también.. (Dándose la vuelta y dándole la espalda a Naruto) hasta nunca… Naruto-kun._

_Naruto: "Hinata… te amo… perdóname… " (Apretando los puños y la mandíbula, mientras comienza a llorar)_

_Fin del flash back_

Naruto: lo que tú no sabes, son los motivos por los cuales, decidí terminar con ella.

Kurenai: entonces, dime si no solo es que estuvieras confundido por lo de Sakura, ¿qué otra cosa provoco que lastimarás a Hinata de esa manera? ella sufrió mucho, y considero que se merecía la verdad.

Naruto: No, y no. Lo que estoy apunto de decirte, simplemente Hinata jamás debe saberlo, jamás; debes prometer, mejor jurar, que no le dirás nada, júralo Kurenai

Kurenai: pero Naruto, yo soy muy unida a Hinata, y solo deseo que ella este feliz y si lo que me dices hara que ella supere este tema, pues…

Naruto: NO, si le dirás a Hinata, simplemente no puedes decirle, júralo o no te dire nada. (Poniendo un expresión de suplica en su rostro)

Kurenai: (exasperada pero conmovida ante la expresión de naruto, resopla dice) está bien, bien, si tan importante es para ti; lo juro no diré nada. "aun así sigo sin estar convencida"

Naruto: Kurenai, tengo que admitirlo; detrás de todo esto, de… mi rompimiento con la mujer que A-U-N (haciendo una mirada como de súplica e intento de convencimiento a Kurenai mientras pronuncia el AUN) amo, tuvo que ver su padre Hiashi-sama.

Kurenai: (abre los ojos de manera sorprendida y frunce el ceño molesta) ¿Hiashi? "¿Ahora que hizo para arruinar a su hija?"

Naruto: (poniéndose serio y recargándose sobre el escritorio para poder ver más cerca Kurenai) Así es, él me revelo algo que me hizo tomar esa decisión.

Kurenai (poniéndose tensa y cruzando los brazos) ¿Qué te dijo?

Naruto: Un secreto está en ese clan, un peligro eminente; algo que jamás permitiría que un Hyuuga se enredara con un Jinchuriki. Algo que en aquella época me obligo a alejarme de ella, a pesar de lo mucho que la amo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Evitar la descendencia

Hola me disculpo por la tardanza pero ahora ya puedo escribir de nuevo, les advierto que aquí abajo hay una información que ya se perfectamente, que es un mito y que ya fue desmentida esa teoría; pero me gusto para utilizarlo en mi fanfict así que disfrutemos de la trama y gracias por sus comentarios, espero mejorar y les agrade: 3

Kurenai está vestida con un vestido parecido al que uso embarazada de color rojo con blanco y se le nota el paso de los años un poco en unas tenues arrugas y un poco en el cabello.

Naruto está muy parecido a su padre solo que con su color naranja con negro en lugar del blanco que usaba su padre.

La oficina como hokage sigue siendo la misma.

Kurenai y Naruto charlan uno frente a otro es pleno día.

Kurenai: (se inclina hacia adelante con expresión sorprendida y angustiada) Naruto, tienes que explicarme a que te refieres con eso del jinchuriki y del clan Hyuuga…

Naruto: (rascándose la cabeza y poniendo cara de molestia) ya dije que te lo diría! Eso estoy haciendo (pone cara de fastidio y murmura) pareciera que mientras más envejecen más impacientes son...

Kurenai: (golpea a Naruto en la cabeza y se enoja) ¿QUE ACABAS DE DECIR?

Naruto: (alzando las manos en modo de súplica) tranquila solo era broma, mejor continuemos con lo que te decía

Kurenai: (en tono de amenaza) más te vale.

Naruto comienza a relatar con una expresión seria y un poco mortificada

Naruto: Cuando yo salía con Hinata siempre supe que Hiashi-sama no lo aceptaba, aun así yo era muy feliz al lado de ella y ella al lado mío. Además que tras la muerte de Neji, sentía que era mi deber protegerla, aunque Hiashi-sama estaba preocupado por la misma razón: el creía no había nadie que pudiese protegerla, esto fue provocando peleas entre Hiashi-sama y Hinata.

Un día cansado de la situación fui a hablar con él, decidido a poner las cosas en claro y convencerlo de que yo amaba suficiente a su hija como para ser capaz de protegerla.

En ese momento Hiashi me revelo algo aterrador, algo que hasta hoy, sigo sin reponerme.

Naruto cierra sus ojos y puños.

_Inicio de un flashback_

_Naruto y Hiashi-sama están en la sala de los Hyuuga en la casa principal, es de noche._

_Hiashi está vestido con sus ya conocidas ropas esta frente a Naruto con una expresión obvia de desagrado con unos vasos de té en la mesa y Naruto esta con una expresión preocupada y como de puchero en el rostro, ya ha terminado de hablar con Hiashi sobre lo de su relación con Hinata y lo mucho que la ama, así como que la protegerá tan bien como lo hacía Neji._

_Ahora Hiashi responderá a lo que Naruto le ha dicho._

_Hiashi: (con expresión seria) mira muchacho, podrás ser el ninja más fuerte de Konoha pero eso no cambia el hecho, e que no eres apto para estar con ella._

_Naruto: (haciendo cara de enojado estilo círculos blancos) USTED CREE QUE YO NO PUEDO SER APTO PARA ENTRAR A SU CLAN, PERO QUE CREE USTED QUE EL CLAN UZUMAKI NO ES DIGNO DEL HYUUGA?_

_Hiashi: (levantando su mano y levantando el tono de voz sin gritar) si dejaras de ser tan impulsivo me dejarías decirte las cosas, nadie dijo nada de tu Clan, yo considero al Clan Uzumaki poderoso y con ninjas de elite. _

_Naruto: (confundido y más tranquilo) entonces por qué…_

_Hiashi: Naruto, tú no puedes estar más con mi hija porque ni ella puede dejar de ser quien es, ni tu quien eres, así de simple._

_Naruto: ´me dejo más confundido y a eso le llama él algo simple´ (pone cara de -_-)_

_Hiashi: (notando la confusión be Naruto) está bien te lo explicare: tú eres un jinchuriki y ella una Hyuuga, eso significa que tú tienes dentro al demonio de 9 colas y ella el Byuakugan. _

_Naruto: (poniéndose serio) y eso que tiene que ver…_

_Hiashi: (interrumpiendo a Naruto) a eso iba, veras hace muchos años, mucho antes de la fundación de Konoha, una hermosa chica de la rama principal del Clan Hyuuga se casó con uno de los primeros Jinchuriki, el poder del demonio mezclado con el poder del Byuakugan, dio parte a un nuevo poder a un nuevo dojutso: el poderoso Sharingan._

_Naruto :(sorprendido con cara un poco seria y pensando en Sasuke con su Sharingan activado) el Sharingan…_

_Hiashi: si, es por eso que ustedes no deben seguir juntos; evitar que tengan descendencia es algo que debo hacer no podemos arriesgarnos, no sabemos qué clase de poder podría tener los hijos que ustedes tuvieran, no sabemos si crearía un nuevo dojutso o algo parecido._

_Naruto: (poniéndose algo efusivo y levantando un poco su tono de voz) pero… están seguros… yo amo a Hinata y estoy dispuesto a correr cualquier riesgo…_

_Hiashi: (interrumpiendo a Naruto, levantándose muy molesto y mirando fijamente a Naruto mientras golpea la mesa al levantarse) Y TU CHICO INMADURO E IRRESPONSABLE, TU Y ELLA ESTARAN DISPUESTOS A LO QUE SEA, PERO ¿NO HAN PENSADO EN SUS HIJOS; QUIEN LES ASEGURA QUE ELLOS ESTARAN BIEN? NO SABES SI EL PODER QUE ELLOS ADQUIERAN A LA LARGA SE CONVIERTA MAS EN UNA CARGA, UNA MALDICION ANTES QUE EN ALGO BUENO._

_Naruto: (sorprendido y poniéndose con cara de mezcla de preocupación y tristeza, agacha lentamente la cabeza) _

_Hiashi: (calmándose pero aun así mirando con una expresión estricta a Naruto y levantándose hasta parase completamente erguido) tu eres buen ninja y tienes un gran futuro, pero, en ese futuro; una vida con Hinata no está en los planes. Tienes que terminar definitivamente lo tuyo con ella._

_Naruto: y ¿cómo espera que lo haga? ¿Cree que Hinata lo aceptara tan tranquilamente?_

_Hiashi: haz lo que sea necesario para obligarla a que se aleje de ti, si es necesario rómpele el corazón o haz que te odie, tú ya sabrás que inventarle. _

_Naruto: (frunciendo el ceño) está bien… _

_Hiashi: es lo mejor, confió en que harás lo correcto._

_Hiashi avanza hacia la puerta que está detrás de Naruto para salir de la habitación dejando a un Naruto muy pensativo enojado y triste sentando a la mesa, y cuando le da la espalda a Naruto le dice: este es un secreto muy grande Naruto, pocos fuera e inclusive dentro del Clan saben sobre todo esto, necesito que te calles._

_Naruto: (levantando un poco la cabeza al escuchar a Hiashi hablar, abriendo los ojos cuando lo escucho poniendo una expresión de nuevo triste y bajando la mirada –mirada no rostro-) está bien, yo no diré nada._

_Hiashi: yo se lo mucho que la amas, y lamento que las cosas sean así, pero es lo correcto; Hinata te ama y mucho._

_Ahora se ve el rostro de Hiashi que esta serio pero un toque de tristeza y se enfoca la espalda de Naruto cuando Hiashi avanza un paso para irse se detiene cuando Naruto le habla_

_Naruto: yo también la amo demasiado, esto que hago es por el bienestar de los que en un futuro serian lo más grande en la vida de Hinata y mío._

_Hiashi se sorprende al escuchar esto y pone cara triste y sale repitiéndose a sí mismo en su mente, `es lo mejor`_

_Fin del Flash Back_


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4. Magnifico aunque imposible

Kurenai (se sorprende ante la historia de Naruto y tiene cara de no es posible): de verdad, eso es increíble… suena terrible…

Naruto: (sonriendo falsamente) no es nada importante, solo lo nuestro era algo imposible.

Kurenai al notar la falsedad en la sonrisa de Naruto se pone preocupada y triste a observarlo. `Naruto, cuanto dolor tras esa sonrisa…`

(Naruto hace una pausa y luego se pone serio): ella y yo correríamos el riesgo a lo que fuera, pero no teníamos que condenar a unos seres que no tenían ninguna culpa, no era justo.

Kurenai se pone seria mientras piensa en su hijo sonriente, un chiquillo parecido mucho a Asuma pero obvio en niño y con los ojos rojos de Kurenai que usa ropas como las de Konohamaru pero en un color rojo con morado la camisa.

Kurenai: eso como madre lo puedo entender, los hijos no deben pagar la pena de los padres (sonríe en modo de orgullo) has madurado mucho Naruto…

Naruto: (se sorprende ante la expresión de Kurenai y luego sonríe como tonto y con las manos detrás de la cabeza) jajaja los años no pasan en vano, supongo.

Kurenai ríe ante esta expresión en Naruto lo hace parecerse mucho al muchachito de 12 años travieso que recuerda con mucho cariño.

Se escucha cuando tocan la puerta y tanto Naruto como Kurenai voltean.

Naruto pregunta: ¿quién es?

La voz responde desde a fuera: soy yo Shikamaru, estoy buscando a Kurenai-sensei.

Kurenai: aquí estoy Shikamaru espera ya pronto saldré

Shikamaru: (se escucha como su tono de voz es de fastidio) está bien, te esperare. Esto de venir a buscarte es algo problemático.

Kurenai: (pone expresión de fastidio) `y siguen pasando los años y no cambia` (se dirige hacia Naruto) hablare con Hinata, e intentare convencerla, pero no es sencillo.

Naruto: (serio mirando a Kurenai) lo sé, ella ha cambiado mucho, o no sé si solamente lo ha hecho conmigo; pero no debes decirle nada.

Kurenai: (levantándose) no lo hare, hasta luego Naruto, (mientras avanza y ya cuando va a salir) tú también debes de pensar de que hablar con ella cuando llegue el momento, adiós (sale de la oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de ella).

Naruto (se sorprende ante lo dicho por Kurenai y regresa su expresión seria) `eso llevo años pensándolo. `

Ya es hora del atardecer, Naruto se sienta en la ventana de la oficina del Hokage a observar el atardecer mientras muchos recuerdos de lo que ha pasado llegan.

Naruto `hablar con ella… Algo que pareciera tan simple, pero desde que terminamos ha sido tan difícil y más con todo lo que ocurrió después`

Naruto recordó que tras el rompimiento, y 6 meses de sufrimiento de ambos donde la culpa y los reclamos de sus amigos no se hacían esperar, Naruto un día descubrió que Tsunade tenía muchas juntas secretas con miembros del Clan Hyuuga así como que toda la situación era un gran secreto y que el equipo 8 guardaba actitudes raras hasta que , Hinata no había estado por la aldea hacia días; cuando al fin se animó a preguntarle a Kiba y Shino, esto le paso:

_Inicio de un flash back_

_Naruto va corriendo a alcanzar a Shino y Kiba quien está encima de Akamaru están en una calle de la aldea cerca de Ichikaru está atardeciendo._

_Naruto: (corriendo alzando una mano) ¡CHICOS! ¿A DONDE VAN? ¡ESPERENME!_

_Kiba y Shino, voltean para observar a Naruto acercarse y esperarlo._

_Cuando Naruto al fin los alcanza se agacha para respirar un poco jadeando por lo exhausto que esta._

_Naruto: (entre jadeos) Gracias… por esperar. (Resopla)._

_Shino: ¿Dime Naruto para que nos buscas?_

_Naruto: (levantándose cuando escucho la pregunta de Shino mientras abría mucho los ojos y después se rasca la cabeza y sonríe mientras cierra los ojos) este me gustaría hablar con ustedes de algo importante._

_Kiba: (bajándose de Akamaru y con su actitud dominante) pues habla entonces._

_Naruto: Mejor vamos a comer algo a Ichikaru mientras hablamos._

_Kiba: (su rostro en forma de acusación bajando las cejas y cruzando los brazos) Mas te vale que no sea una treta para hacer que te paguemos la comida._

_Naruto (enojándose poniendo los ojos blancos y señalando a Kiba) ¡NO ME DIGAS ESAS COSAS! ¡NO PIENSES ASI DE MI!_

_Shino: Ya ambos. Si esto es importante y Naruto cree prudente lo hablemos adentro lo haremos, ya no discutan._

_Los 4 caminan hacia Ichikaru y en la entrada del restaurante Kiba le dice a Akamaru que se vaya a casa._

_Akamaru se va y todos entran al restaurante toman asiento y después de ordenar la comida se sientan a comer._

_Shino: ahora si Naruto me gustaría que nos dijeras que es lo que quieres._

_Naruto (tras un buen bocado de ramen): ¡AAH DELICIOSO! _

_Kiba (molesto con ojos blancos) ¡tú imbécil pon atención y ya dinos las cosas o nos iremos!_

_Naruto: A esta bien Kiba relájate (pone puchero)_

_Shino: (tras observar a Naruto un momento) dime Naruto, tienes problemas para decir lo que quieres decir porque se trata de Hinata, ¿cierto?_

_Naruto: (abriendo los ojos ante lo que dijo Shino y volteando a verlo, luego se agacha para observar su plato de ramen y con una sonrisa triste y cansada) me conoces bien Shino, eres un chico observador._

_Kiba: (poniéndose serio y un poco molesto) jum esto a mí no me agrada, ella es nuestra amiga y compañera de equipo no sé qué esperas al tratar de interrogarnos, como si después de lo que paso fuéramos a apoyarte en cosas relacionadas con ella._

_Naruto (siendo más efusivo al responder) YO SE QUE NO MERESCO ESA CLASE DE CONSIDERACIONES… pero simplemente lo necesito… (alza el rostro y pone expresión atormentada) necesito saber… que rayos está pasando y que ha hecho ella… me da mala espina todo esto y más que no me digan nada._

_Shino: (tras observar a Naruto) mira Naruto todo esto es un gran secreto y nadie debe enterarse no sabrás nada, pero si deseas saber cómo esta Hinata, que es lo único que podemos decirte; ella está bien y no está en la aldea._

_Naruto: (algo intrigado)¿ está en una misión?_

_Shino: podría decirse que algo parecido, pero también tienes que saber algo y estar preparado para aceptarlo._

_Naruto: (mas intrigado aun y algo impaciente) ¿qué es?_

_Shino: Naruto… Hinata… _

_Naruto (molestándose algo) que pasa Shino deja se asustarme_

_Shino: Hinata no volverá nunca a Konoha._

_Naruto (tras esta noticia se sorprende y queda perplejo): Ella…no volverá…_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5. El tiempo de su partida

_Kiba: Así es Naruto, no volverá._

_Naruto (exaltado): eso no es posible ¿Cuándo? ¿Porque? ¿Cómo? ¿A dónde?_

_Shino: ya nos arriesgamos demasiado al solo decirte que se ha ido, no te diremos nada más_

_Naruto se levantó de manera brusca y sin que se le vieran los ojos puso una expresión amarga en el rostro agachando la cabeza cerrando los puños, y con un tono de voz adolorido dice: y tengo que aceptar que ella no estará ¿así como si nada y sin explicaciones?_

_Kiba se voltea y frunce el ceño, le duele ver a su amigo así pero no puede hacer nada, la impotencia lo hace sentirse fatal, pero jamás traicionaría así a Hinata._

_Shino sabe perfectamente que Naruto está sufriendo, pero esto es por la seguridad de Hinata y su felicidad, cosas que no piensa poner en riesgo así que sabe lo que tiene que decir aunque sabe que herirá profundamente a su amigo, tiene que hacerlo._

_Shino: (en tono rudo y un tanto seco) así como ella tuvo que aceptar que lo tú terminaras lo suyo, de la misma manera: como si nada y sin explicaciones._

_Naruto abre los ojos como platos al escuchar esto, esta devastado lo que acaba de decirle Shino es como una kunai atravesándolo lenta y dolorosamente._

_Shino sabe que acaba de herir gravemente a su amigo pero no pudo evitarlo, así que ya, que ya lo ha hecho, dará el golpe final._

_Shino: déjala en paz Naruto, ella se fue para para siempre de tu vida, justo lo que querías, ¿no es eso lo que le dijiste? Además así tienes el camino libre para estar con Sakura. _

_Naruto se agacha y cuando sus ojos no se ven bajo la sombra negra que los oculta, lo único que se ve es cuando saliendo de esa sombre se ven deslizándose por sus mejillas unas lágrimas mientras una expresión de dolor, y enojo se nota en su rostro; su sufrimiento es tal que es palpable. Kiba se enoja ante toda la escena, fuera como fuera: Naruto aún es su amigo._

_Kiba: Shino es suficiente (dice en tono de reproche) vámonos, ya es tarde._

_Shino: estoy de acuerdo, hasta luego Naruto._

_Shino y Kiba salen del restaurante dejando a un Naruto en la mesa desconsolado, agachado y con mucho sufrimiento, el cual al dejar de llorar solo observa su plato de ramen, se levanta de la mesa, paga la cuenta y se dirige a su casa sin mucho ánimo._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Naruto pone cara triste al recordar todo esto `supongo era lo mejor, ella regreso mucho tiempo después con su vida hecha, y el tiempo que estuvo fuera, aunque jamás la olvide, también hice mi vida…`

En eso se escucha la puerta detrás de Naruto abrirse, sacándolo con el sonido, de sus pensamientos.

Aparece un chico como de 17 años, muy parecido a Minato en las facciones faciales, pero con los ojos redondos y azules de Naruto; así como el cabello lacio y rojizo. Se parece mucho a Naruto cuando imagina que es pelirrojo cuando ve a su madre (Kushina) pero con las facciones más afiladas. Lleva una banda ninja con el símbolo de Konoha en la frente negra y larga.

Usa un traje como el de Neji cuando tenía 13 pero en lugar de color beige, es color blanco y en la parte de abajo tiene unas flamas anaranjadas, usa un pantalón negro parecido al de Kiba, con su porta-shuriken atado en su pierna derecha, sus sandalias son negras y usa una muñequera en cada mano, ambas de color negro.

Este chico sonríe muy contento y se le enfoca de abajo a arriba, de pies a cabeza y cuando se le ve el rostro sonríe como Naruto cerrando sus ojos y mostrando los dientes, y saluda.

¿?: Hi, hi otousan. Ya vámonos a comer que tengo hambre, y hoy te toca a ti invitar el ramen en Ichikaru.

Naruto se voltea en dirección hacia el chico que acaba de entrar y le sonríe de vuelta.

Naruto: está bien Naoto, vámonos a comer. No me caería mal un buen plato de ramen. (Risa)

Naoto: pues entonces vámonos (sale sin dejar de sonreír y se va muy contento).

Naruto (ve al chico irse con una sonrisa llena de ternura) `quien iba a pensar que heredaría mi personalidad. `

Naoto grita desde fuera de la oficina y algo lejos se escucha su voz: Vamos, apresúrate otousan.

Naruto: (sale de la oficina y apresura el paso) YA VOY.

**Mientras tanto en la casa Hyuuga**

Es el atardecer ya y estamos viendo cómo llega Kurenai acompañada de un hombre muy parecido a Asuma solo que con ojos rojos de Kurenai, más joven, y sin tanta barba (digamos que solo la puntita de la barba), con las ropas parecidas a las de Asuma con el chaleco táctico de Konoha. Kurenai ve una roca cerca del pie del hombre.

Kurenai: (con actitud protectora y señalando la roca) ten cuidado, no te vayas a tropezar.

¿?: Okaasan, ya no soy un niño. Que a ti te guste verme como tal, y recordarme como tal; me frustra.

Kurenai: No puedo evitarlo, creo es instinto maternal, cuando tengas hijos lo entenderás.

A Ayame le sale una gota en la frente estilo anime mientras pone cara de -_- .

*ACLARACION: ASI LE PUSE AL HIJO DE ASUMA Y KURENAI, AL AUN NO SABER COMO SE LLAMA.*

Cuando al fin llegan a la casa sale a abrirles un subordinado, cuando los lleva a la sala de estar de los Hyuuga y les dice que esperen que le avisara a su ama de que hay invitados y sale.

Ayame: (sentado sobre sus rodillas voltea a ver a su madre) y ¿es necesario que hables con Hinata-oneesan sobre ese asunto? a ella no le va a gustar que le hayas dicho esas cosas a Naruto-san.

Kurenai: (voltea a ver a Ayame mientras él hablaba pero al momento de responderle vuelve a mirar al frente) se perfectamente que ella se molestara, pero también se; que algún día me lo agradecerá…

Ayame: sigo pensado que fue mala idea, ella se va a molestar.

Kurenai: ella tiene que entender por fuerte que sea y su clan, no pueden solos con esto, simplemente no pueden.

En eso escuchan una puerta deslizarse de la cual enfrente de ellos esta una bella mujer de tez muy blanca, ojiperla, con el cabello: largo y lacio de color azul oscuro y peinado de fleco con unos mechones largos a los lados que enmarcan su rostro, el cual lleva atado en un chongo muy al estilo japonés y con un listón que sobresale de su cabello color negro y en cada punta una marca roja.

Además de que sus ropas lleva una camisa negra con red, especie de bata o kimono: de color violeta, y con detalles de flores morados en la parte de abajo y en el final de las mangas de donde es holgado, un poco abierto en la parte del cuello y pecho, pero de la cintura es apretado con un cintillo color morado oscuro; su pantalón ya conocido color azul y su porta-shuriken en el mismo lugar, además de que tiene sus sandalias ya conocidas en Shippuden, y su protector negro con el símbolo de Konoha lo lleva atado en el cuello como siempre.

Esta belleza de mujer al ver a sus invitados sonríe y dice cálidamente: Hola Kurenai-sensei. Hola Ayame-oniisan.

Ayame al mirarla sonríe efusivamente con gesto alegre y una mano: Hola Hinata-oneesan.

Kurenai: (sonríe cerrando los ojos y con una expresión cálida) Hola Hinata, tiempo sin verte.

Hinata: ¿les ofrezco algo de comer o alguna bebida? tengo un poco de té.

Kurenai: hemos venido a hablar de algo muy importante, creo él te puede esperar.

Ayame: Okaasan tenemos que esperar a Kiba-ojisan y Shino-ojisan.

Hinata: (sorprendida) Neji-kun y Kiba-kun también vendrán ¿Kurenai que está pasando?


End file.
